La confesion es solo el inicio (one-shot)
by Hisaki-san
Summary: Luego de mucho meditarlo decidi que era tiempo de hacerle saber lo que sentia, me pregunto si ella sentira lo mismo... /Desde que regrese a Karakura las cosas han cambiado un poco, y hay algo que ha estado molestandome, ademas de que ultimamente EL esta muy raro. Estos sentimientos son una verdadera carga... pero la calidez que me brindan me hace suplicar descubrir lo que implican.


Y entonces la ví. Pasando por la puerta de aquella aula tan común que entonces se llenaba de un aura tan diferente con su sola prescencia. Era algo aplastante... era como si el entorno común y monótono que llenaba nuestras ordinarias vidas tomara un giro de 360 grados en un segundo, con la sola prescencia de _ésa _persona; ¿absurdo? Quizás, pero aun lo absurdo no le quitaba lo real.

Hacía más o menos año y medio que no la veía en una situación ordinaria, actuando como niña ordinaria, en ese papel que para mi era el acto mas barato e irritante sobre la tierra, pero ésta vez, por algun motivo, todo ese numerito, la voz chillona, los gestos falsos y los ademanes llenos de falsa cortesía por alguna razón me hacían feliz. La miré de pies a cabeza. Tenía tanto que no la veía así. Al parecer había crecido un poco, pues pude notar que la falda gris del uniforme le quedaba más corta de lo usual, lo cual ella, probablemente sin darse cuenta, solo acentuaba más con esas medias largas color azul marino. ¿Había perdido peso?, su cintura se notaba mas estrecha de lo que recordaba... no, no era eso; más bien parecía el efecto visual por el crecimiento de sus diminutos atributos, que ahora parecían no serlo tanto. No pude evitar sonrojarme. "_Rayos, no quiero que nadie me vea así_". Bajé la cabeza un instante en lo que el calor se disipaba de mis mejillas. Al levantar la mirada de nuevo me topé con su imagen. Estaba sonriendo; al parecer regresar a nuestro mundo y volver a las peripecias diarias de los chicos normales le hacía feliz... "_Me pregunto que pensamientos estarán pasando por su cabeza ahora..._"

Continué observándola inevitablemente. Su piel era tan blanca... más de lo que recordaba, ¿Estará eferma?, lo dudo. Seguro desde que la ascendieron a teniente pasa mucho tiempo en una oficina haciendo papeleo y no le pega la luz del sol.

Hechó una ligera carcajada. Parece ser que ver colapsar a Keigo por las bromas malas de Mizuhiro le hace gracia. Me pareció muy curiosa la forma en que su pequeña y respingada naríz se encogía y se arrugaba cuano reía, pero por lo visto a ella le desagradaba, puesto que siempre que reía ponía su mano sobre ella en un vano intento de cubrirla. Estúpida. No tiene ni idea de que es realmente adorable... "_Maldición_"

Sentí de nuevo la sensación hormigueante del rubor en mi cara, y de nueva cuenta bajo la cabeza.

-Oí, Ichigo... - Ella está parada frente a mí, con una postura inclinada y una mano en su cintura.

Lentamente levanto la mirada esperando que el maldito sonrojo se halla ido. No tengo ni la más mínima idea de cual fue mi cara en ese momento, pero ha de haber sido algo anormal a mí, puesto que la expresión de ella así me indicó. Ella me miró sobreabriendo los ojos, como sorprendida, y sonrojada. "_Diablos, extrañaba tanto esa expresión estúpida en tu cara_"

Rukia no era la clase de chica que constantemente mostraba ese tipo de expresión, pero cuando lo hacía era algo digno de verse: su piel blanca matizada con el rojo de sus mejillas en ese momento, a la par de sus enormes ojos violeta y su obscuro y brillante cabello...

-¡¿Q-qué rayos es esa cara?!,¡¿Porqué tienes esa expresión tan estúpida ahora?!

-¡¿Qué?!, que demonios hablas, tú fuiste el que puso cara de idiota en primer lugar!, yo sólo venía a saludar.

-Qué estás haciendo aquí. - Dije una vez normalice la temperatura de mi rostro

-¿Te molesta que haya vuelto?

-¿Qué?... Y-yo...tsk!, no me importa- desvié la mirada intentando ocultar mis emociones.

Ella frunció la boca, cerró los ojos, echó un suspiro y entonces sonrió levemente devolviéndome la mirada. Era como si dijera, "Vaya, tu si que no cambias"; pero te equivocas, he cambiado, y mucho. Soy más maduro, más decidido, más fuerte de nuevo gracias a tí... y no dejaré que vuelvas a verme como una escoria vencida e indefensa... no dejaré que tengas que protegerme de nuevo, seré yo quien...

-Ichigo...

-Eh?

-Dime una cosa, te sientes bien?, no pareces tú mismo del todo.

-De que hablas... me siento mejor que nunca

-¿Estás seguro?

No pude evitar percatarme de la preocupación en su mirada, ¿en serio estaba tan angustiada por mí?

-Claro que sí; anda, ya deja de preocuparte, Rukia... de nuevo, gracias a tí ha parado de llover...

Su rostro se mostró impávido, inmóvil. Me miró a los ojos. Era nuestra forma de decirnos todo sin decir nada, y éso era algo que solo con ella podía hacer.

Su mirada también se veía distinta. Ya no era del todo la Rukia que conocí. Se mostraba más madura, llena de determinación y fuerza. Era mucho mejor.

El timbre sonó. Maldición. ¿Porqué el tiempo no podía congelarse aunque sea un momento? De nuevo se sentó una banca junto a la mia. La miraba de hito en hito y solo de reojo. Estaba distraída; no estaba prestando atención al frente, de un momento a otro se sonrojaba y escondía su cara tras su libro. ¿Qué rayos le pasaba?¿Habrá sucedido algo malo y no me quiere decir?

"_Cómo me gustaría saber qué tanto piensas enana _"

Sin darme cuenta había llegado la hora del descanso. El resto de los alumnos salieron a almorzar y ella solo se quedó en su banca mirando sus pies.

-¡Kuchiki-san! Ven a almorzar con nosotras!- La invitó Inoue, mientras levantaba una bolsa de contenido dudoso y olor extraño. Rukia no respondió, sólo seguia viendo sus diminutos pies de forma abstraída.- ...Kuchiki-san?

Inoue le tocó el hombro y ella reaccionó enseguida. Sonrojada se disculpó y rechazó la invitación.

-Kurosaki-kun, tú tampoco irás a almorzar?- Sin que me diera cuenta había aparecido frente a mí mientras observaba el rostro abstraido de Rukia.

-Eh, lo siento Inoue, no tengo hambre, y h-hay algo que debo hacer

Inoue me miró un momento, luego bajó la mirada y sonrió a medias.

-Y-ya veo. De acuerdo, nos vemos Kurosaki-kun

Ella se fue seria, con un tono apagado en su voz. Ya almorzaríamos juntos otro día. En ése momento solo me preocupaba una cosa, y era verdad cuando dije que tenía algo que hacer.

-Rukia... - ella me miró con su desvanecedora mirada.

-Que sucede, creí que irías a almorzar.

-No tengo hambre. Hay algo importante que debo hacer

-Ah si?, qué cosa?, hay algún hollow cerca?

-Tsk!, es que acaso debes relacionar todo con los malditos hollow enana?!

-Entonces qué- me dijo severa. Al parecer se estaba hastiando de eso.

-Bueno... Hay algo que creo que debemos hablar- Una vez más esa mierda de sonrojo en mi cara, ¿porqué _ésta_ persona me pone así?

-Ha-hablar?, qué cosa Ichigo?

Me rasqué la cabeza. No tenía ni idea de por dónde empezar, ¿y si digo algo indebido?, ¿y si no puedo expresar bien lo que quiero decir? A éstas alturas un NO era lo que menos me importaba, tan sólo estaba ansioso, desesperado por sacar éso que me quemaba por dentro.

-Rukia... demonios...

-¿Qué pasa?

-C-cuando te veo yo... - tragué saliva a secas. Mi lengua comenzó a trabarse y todo aquello que quise mantener alejado de mi cabeza volvió como una horda de hollows hambrientos sobre mí. Ella me miraba seria, sin expresión alguna en su rostro, como una muñeca fría y severa, y eso solo me ponía más nervioso.- R-rukia... cuando te veo siento... extraño...

-¿qué? Cómo que sientes extraño?

-Siento algo aquí!- dije palpándo mi estómago- siento revuelto mi estómago

-De qué rayos... te estas burlando de mí, idiota?, insinúas que te doy náuseas?

-Qué?!, No!... Enana idiota, cómo te hago entender?!

-Sólo dilo!

-Esta bien! - Cerré con fuerza los ojos, jalé la mayor cantidad posible de oxígeno a mis pulmones y lo saqué como un gran eructo-... ¡TE AMO!

Aquello que había comenzado como un día normal se estaba tornando intenso. Me sentí alegre en principio por regresar a esa vida que secretamente yo tanto añoraba; escuela, camaradería, amistad, risas, normalidad. Lo que tienen los chicos comunes y corrientes, y que para un shinigami como yo parecían imposibles.

Pero eso no era del todo cierto, porque ahi estaba yo, rodeada de todo aquello cuanto jamás me atreví a desear. Me parecía increíble y absurda la forma en que una sola persona puede influir en las vidas de los demás; antes de conocerlo no lo creía posible, mas sin embargo era gracias a eso que estaba ahí.

Tomé con cierta nostalgia el uniforme que me estaban entregando.

-Lo tengo guardado desde que te fuiste Kuchiki-san, pero al parecer has crecido un poco, no crees que requiere un ajuste?

-Está bien así. Sólo cambiare éstas.- le dije entregándole las medias cortas de antes.- Tengo unas nuevas que Inoue me obsequió. Al parecer le quedaron pequeñas.

Urahara me miró sorprendido, escondió como de costumbre su mirada suspicáz bajo su sombrero, y con una sonrisa un tanto macabra me despidió deseándome suerte.

Me miré en el espejo, ¿ésa era yo?, Kuchiki Rukia, una estudiante de instituto, apartentes 16 ó 17 años, notas malas excepto en japonés. Una chica comun. Era yo.

Caminé con mucha tranquilidad el camino desde la tienda de Urahara a la escuela. Estaba ansiosa por ver la cara de Ichigo al verme entrar de nuevo a su salón.

Recordé la primera vez que llegué; fue tan cómica su cara en ese entonces que por mi mente comenzaron a desfilar todas las posibles expresiones graciosas que podría poner ese idiota al verme...

Me detuve. No pude evitar pensar entonces en cómo gradualmente fueron cambiando esas expresiones cada vez que regresaba. Sacudí mi cabeza deshaciéndome antes de tiempo del mar de ideas tontas que se avecinaban. "_Que tontería..."_

Una vez que crucé el arco de entrada inhalé y cerré los ojos. Una vez más me metía en el papel de Kuchiki-san, la dulce, penosa y educada Rukia que esos chicos conocían, todos, excepto _ésas _personas. Sólo ellos conocían a la verdadera yo. Pero eso tampoco era cierto. Era una, solo _ésa_ persona conocía a la verdadera Rukia.

Las piernas comenzaron a temblarme con cada paso que me acercaba a la puerta. "_Qué rayos me pasa... estoy nerviosa?"_

-¡Hola chicos, muy buenos días a todos!- usé mi saludo animoso y cordial que solía usar en ese lugar.

-¡Rukia-chan!- ví aproximarse de inmediato a Asano. Al parecer todo lo que había vivido no lograba cambiar su peculiar sentido del humor- ¡Has vuelto!, cómo te habíamos extrañado- tomó mi mano haciendo sus extraños ademanes. Que chico tan curioso.

-¡Kuchiki-san! Has vuelto al instituto, que alegría tenerte aquí de nuevo.

Me alegró mucho recibir el saludo cálido de Inoue. Era sorprendente lo cálida que podía llegar a ser. Sentía un poco de celos de ella; era el tipo de persona que con tan solo una sonrisa era capaz de alegrarle el día a cualquiera, el tipo de persona que sólo piensa en dar en vez de recibir, y que en vez de matar una mosca la cura y la manda casa. Creo que por eso es tan amada. Una persona así está destinada a recibir la felicidad por todo lo que ha dado. Pero, ¿era eso verdad?, Yo podía ver a través de los ojos de Inoue. Podía ver su corazón, y cuánto le dolía; ¿era por su inseguridad?, ¿Por su falta de poder?, No. No era por ninguna de esas cosas que preocupaban a las personas como yo. Su dolor era por _ésa _ persona. A Inoue le dolía el corazón porque no estaba recibiendo amor de la única persona de quien ella quería recibirlo. Inoue es mi amiga. Veo através de su pesar, entonces, ¿porqué estoy haciendo ésto?; me convierte en un ser vil. Pero, ¿porqué no puedo simplemente detenerlo? "_No quiero que se detenga _"

En un instante me vi rodeada de todos los amigos de antes, todos saludándome de una forma que yo creía no merecer.

Mizuhiro le hizo una broma a Asano, que como era lo usual en él, lanzó un alarido y colapsó dramaticamente en el piso. La escena fue tan cómica que no pude evitar reirme, de hecho, fue tan divertido que comence a carcajearme, tal vez no era la escena, sino el puro hecho de estar ahi lo que me hacia estar tan euforicamente alegre. Recordé la forma grotesca en que mi naríz se arruga cuando río fuertemente, así que como no podía detenerme me cubrí lo mas discretamente posible. Luego del espectáculo viré la mirada. Ahí estaba _él. _Estaba en una pose extraña; de pie, en una esquina donde podría haber observado todo, con la cabeza gacha, hundida en sus hombros, una mano en su bolsillo y la otra empuñada con fuerza. Seguro ya me vió, ¿Estará molesto?... Lo observé un instante. Sin duda era más alto. Su cabello estaba ligeramente más largo y su color era tan brillante y chillón como recordaba. Su piel se veia ligeramente decolorada, y sus facciones habían cambiado bastante, ya no eran las de un niñato altanero y malhumorado, sino que se veía mas maduro su rostro, era el rostro de un hombre.

Sin dudarlo dejé todos hablando y me dirigí hacia él. Finjí el tono y postura más natural que pude para intentar saludarlo solo que no contaba con la forma en que me miraría después.

-Oí, Ichigo...

Él levantó lentamente su cabeza; estaba llena de sonrojo su cara, su boca un poco fruncida, al igual que su ceño, y sus ojos estaban dilatados y vidriosos... se veía tan diferente a lo que era en escencia él. Casi parecía indefenso. Era como un niño suplicando el abrazo de su madre, o un gato que espera las caricias de su amo; era todo eso manifestado en esos ojos marrones.

De alguna extraña manera me conmovió al grado de que un sonrojo también recorrió mi cara; era sumamente vergonzoso, pero estaba sorprendida de verlo así... era como si con la mirada expusiera su vulnerabilidad... a mí.

No quise pensarlo de esa manera, lo creí una estupidez, asi que para acallar esos pensamientos busqué la forma de que cambiara su semblante a lo normal reclamándole.

Creí que podría iniciar una riña entre nosotros, pero no fue así. El momento culminó en uno de esos choques de miradas que él y yo solemos tener de cuando en cuando, nuestra manera de saber lo que piensa el otro aún sin usar palabras; era una sensación única que solo podía experimentar con Ichigo. El sonido del timbre me aturdió. "_maladición... a veces desearía quedarnos así unos instantes más..._"

Sin dudarlo tomé mi lugar junto a él, pero viendo iniciada la clase me fue imposible prestar atención. Esos pensamientos, esos recuerdos, y esa sensación asfixiante se apoderaban de mí una y otra vez. De a ratos sentía el calor en mis mejillas -en especial cuando recordaba su estúpida cara de esa mañana- y lo único que podía hacer era esconderme tras mi libro avergonzada, esperando que nadie me viese en tan penosa situación.

Sin que lograra percatarme el timbre había sonado de nuevo. Yo estaba mirando mis pies, pensando en que tal vez estaba llendo demasiado lejos con ese acto, que quizá debería detenerlo de una vez por todas; ¿aún cuando eso implicara sacrificar todo el esfuerzo que tuve que hacer para estar sentada de nuevo en esa banca?. Es que mi corazón me pedía a gritos que no lo detuviera, que siguiera caminando a ver que había al borde de ese acantilado por el que estaba andando. Sentí el tacto en mi hombro, viré la mirada y vi el bello rostro de Inoue cerca al mío, preguntándome si iría con ella y su grupo de peculiares, aunque graciosas amigas.

-Lo siento Inoue, no me siento muy bien, creo que me quedaré aquí.

-¿Estas bien?¿quieres ir a la enfermería?- era obvio en su tono la preocupación por mí. Ésa chica era asombrosa, y era éso lo que hacía que me sientiera peor con todo aquello.

-Descuida, solo debo descansar un poco.

-D-de acuerdo...

Ella se dió la vuelta dispuesta a irse, pero entonces viró su cabeza de nuevo en mi dirección, solo que no me miraba a mí. Se dirigió hacia él de forma muy segura, se plantó enfrente suyo y le dijo algo que no escuché, pues solo la había visto de soslayo, dado que de mi cabeza no salían las marañas de ideas absurdas sobre eso que me había estado molestando desde que regresé a Karakura.

Luego de unos instantes alcancé a ver que se iba con la mirada baja y un gesto ciertamente triste. Pude notar la resignación en su rostro... ¿Qué le habrá dicho a Ichigo?, ése idiota...

-Rukia

Él estaba parado junto a mí, llamándome. Lo miré directo a los ojos en señal de falsa seguridad, odiaría que se diera cuenta de cuánto me costaba hacerlo, y esperaba no ser demasiado transparente por que entonces estaría acabada. ¿Porqué estaba ahí solo conmigo?

-Que sucede, creí que irías a almorzar.- "_Él... ¿rechazó la invitación de Inoue_?"

-No tengo hambre. Hay algo importante que debo hacer.

¿Algo importante?, para una persona como Ichigo, "algo importante" podría implicar a su familia, o a sus amigos. Pero dado que ninguno estaba cerca...

-Ah si?, qué cosa? Hay algún hollow cerca?- "_Estúpida_"

Seguro estaba harto de que todo lo relacione con el trabajo, y no es que fuera mi intención hacerlo, pero esa era mi única razón "real" para estar ahi.

Me estaba cansando de esa absurda charla, tenía muchas cosas que pensar y teniéndolo ahi parado frente a mi con su estúpida cara y sus estúpidos gestos que me hacían poner como idiota era más dificil intentarlo, así que le pregunté de una buena vez qué era para que entonces se fuera y yo pudiera pensar con claridad.

-Bueno... hay algo que debemos hablar.

¿Hablar?, ¿Él y yo a solas? Qué podría ser tan importante para que no haya ido a almorzar y para que no debieran saberlo los demás?... qué rayos... ¿Acaso estaba sonrojado? Oficialmente me encontraba al borde de un colapso nervioso. Sentí de a poco el incremento en la temperatura de todo mi cuerpo, un bamboleo en mis rodillas y mis manos comenzaron a sudar. Y eso que aún no había dicho nada.

Sospechaba hacia dónde se dirigía ésta charla, pero debía conservar la sangre fría... ¿En serio Rukia?. Éso es imposible mirándolo directamente a los ojos y al estúpido sonrojo de su estúdida cara!

Tratando de calmarme, y con cierto taratamudeo-patético-le pregunté qué era. Él se rascó la cabeza. Era un claro signo de que estaba nervioso.

-Rukia... -me miró-... demonios

-Qué pasa

-C-cuando te veo yo...- parecía estar todo tiezo, noté que tartamudeaba y le era imposible moverse siquiera. Jamás lo había visto asi, y no creí que el momento de verlo llegaría. Lo miré tratando de mantener la compostura, borré toda expresión de mi rostro en espera de lo que vendría. - Ru-rukia, cuando te veo siento extraño

"_Qué rayos_"

-Qué? Cómo que sientes extraño?

-Siento algo aquí!- dijo con cierta ansiedad palpando su abdomen- siento revuelto mi estómago

¿De qué rayos estaba hablando ese idiota? Las únicas veces que he tenido esa sensación es cuando como algo en mal estado... Él decía que yo le provoco éso? No termino de entender a los humanos. Comenzaba a molestarme.

-Qué?, No!... enana idiota... cómo te hago entender?

Maldito estúpido. ¿Qué era todo eso? Kurosaki Ichigo, lo que vayas a decir suéltalo de una vez sea bueno o malo hazlo ya!

-Sólo dilo!

-Está bien!

Él apretó los ojos y se puso en una pose extraña como de kata mal lograda... entonces lo soltó:

-¡TE AMO!

-¡¿QUÉ?!

-¡¿Qué?!

Ambos preguntamos casi al mismo tiempo; yo porque no podía creer la forma tan abrupta en que lo dijo, y él porque parecía no creer el haber podido decirlo siquiera.

Los dos estábamos sumergidos en la tinta roja de nuestros respectivos sonrojos, ambos con los ojos abiertos desmesuradamente, inmóviles y tiezos como un par de estátuas.

Me resistí a mirarlo unos segundos, pero entonces no pude soportar más el hormigueo en mi espalda y alcé la vista... ahí estaba. Ésa expresión de vulnerabilidad tan estúpida que me ponía a temblar; tenía sus profundos e intensos ojos marron sobre mí, en espera de una reacción, un gesto, una palabra. Me era imposible siquiera mover los labios; se suponía que el vulnerable era él, Ichigo acababa de hacerme una confesión, su dignidad y sus sentimientos dependían de lo que yo dijera o hiciera en ese momento, entonces, ¿porqué me sentía yo tan indefensa?. Tenía miedo de mi misma y de que lo que pudiera hacer o decir me llevara a un foso sin salida. Temía a mis propios sentimientos, a la forma en que me ponía toda tonta solo de ver ese sonrojo en su cara y la vidriosidad en sus ojos que me miraban fijamente. No podía más. Cerré mis ojos por tan solo un milisegundo preparándolos para responder... entonces entendí. No tenía que decir absolutamente nada. Me sentí estúpida y ridícula de pensar en todas las jaquecas que me provoqué mortificada pensando en qué decir cuando estuviera en ésta situación... y ahora sabía que no tenía que abrir mi boca siquiera.

Abrí mis ojos y lo miré; a la par sonreí mientras con mi mirada intentaba decirle todo lo que de mi boca no salía. En realidad no era tan complicado. El simple hecho de que fuera _ésa_ persona lo hacía todo más sencillo. Como dije, algo que solo tenía la dicha de experimentar con _él_. Creo que funcionó...

La frase flotó en el aire con toda su irrefutable verdad. Acababa de revelar lo que sentía, y no pudo ser de una forma mas clara y concisa. No tenía que preocuparme más de usar palabras inapropiadas, o decirle cosas que le dieran una idea equivocada. Todo cuanto sentía, toda mi alegría, todo mi dolor, toda mi desesperación, celos, ira, angustia y calma, confusión, todo lo que esa pulga de menos de metro y medio me hacía sentir acababa de resumirse en dos simples palabras.

No podía creer que finalmente lo había sacado, y me vino un enorme alivio por haberlo hecho, pero en menos de un parpadeo me regresó la anguistia, ya que ahora tenía la preocupación que antes fue la causante de que no dijera nada.

Ambos en silencio, parados cara a cara, y los dos obviamente avergonzados, inmóviles. No dije nada más, era inútil sino había primero al meno una reacción en ella, si me decía: NO, el resto sería solo un desperdicio de saliva. No tenía miedo de su rechazo. No tenía miedo de ser expuesto, porque igual quer en las ocasiones donde esta nuestra vida de por medio yo confiaba en ella. Lo que me aterraba, mas que nada, era que por culpa de mi estupidez nuestra amistad terminara, que nos distanciáramos, o peor aun, que no volviera a verla. Quizá sonaría absurdo en otro momento, pero en ése instante eso y demas tonterías llenaban de desconfianza mi mente. No podía estar seguro de que ella sintiera lo mismo que yo, si bien yo a mi manera podía interpretar "señales" no podía estar seguro de que lo que yo creía fuera cierto realmente.

Sentí como una eternidad esos escasos segundos en que ella evadió mi mirada, pero entonces todo cambió:

Aún bañada en rojo rubor de su rostro alzó su increíble mirada; me sonrió de una forma en que jamás lo había hecho, y sólo con eso supe lo que quiso decirme.

Me di cuenta de que si algo como éso podía tomarlo como una respuesta positiva, todo el resto que me preocupaba haber malinterpretado podía ser totalmente verdadero, y me enorgullecí de mí mismo al notar el nivel de profundidad de la conexión que tenía con ella, y la manera tan personal en que conocía sus pensamientos.

Había tanto que hablar todavía, tantas cosas que aún quería decirle; por qué deseaba tanto salvarla, protegerla de todo, y mantenerla siempre a mi lado; un mar de palabras que se volvieron nada cuando ella fijó sus ojos color violeta en los míos.

No había mas que decir-al menos en ese momento- y acepte que en adelante tendría mucho tiempo para decirle todo cuanto quisiera, y que ya no tendría que suplicar que el tiempo se detenga cuando nos mirábamos a los ojos, porque ahora estaba seguro de que esas miradas solo me pertenecerían a mí...

Instantaneamente mi seguridad regresó, así que sin titubear sonreí para ella y tomé su mano, la acaricié con mi pulgar, y sin temor ni duda acerqué mi rostro al de ella, y aunque porntro estaba temblando, parecía que mi cuerpo ahora actuaba por sí solo, y no es que tampoco yo quisiera que se detuviera.

Posé mis labios sobre los suyos y los rocé... eran mucho más suaves de lo que imaginaba, y poco después supe que tambien eran más delicosos que cualquier cosa que jamás probé.

Hacía mucho tiempo que quería hacer eso así que los saboreé con calma, sin ninguna prisa ni ansiedad, tan gentilmente como pude, esperando que ella también disfrutara el primero de muchos besos.

Sin que pudiera darme cuenta él ahora tenía sus labios sobre mí... Era la sensación más exquisita que jamás sentí, un sabor que nunca olvidaré. Tuve la duda de que fuera la primera vez que lo hacía, aunque no admitiría delante de él lo bueno que fué; o tal vez era el simple hecho de que era justo la persona que era lo que lo hacía tan bueno.

Fueron tan solo unos instantes, pero parecieron horas, horas que no quería que acabaran...

El beso se tornó más intenso. Sentí su lengua entrar a mi boca y juguetear con la mía; fué extraño, pero increíble a la vez. Acaricié su cabello, su cara, sentí sus manos rodear mi cintura y mi temperatura corporal iba en aumento. "_¡BASTA RUKIA! _"... Escuché la voz en mi cabeza, y debía escucharla, de no se así no sabía como acabaría aquello, pero me era imposible tratar de apartarlo siquiera, era casi hipnotizante, esclavizante aquella sensación que me obligaba a quedarme justo así sin importar cuan peligroso fuera.

Ambos reaccionamos por el ruido de la puerta del aula, aún cuando no logramos ver a nadie.

Tenía que parar. La situación se tornaba cada vez más peligrosa; comencé a acariciarle la cintura y el cabello, y ambos comenzamos un intenso jugueteo de lenguas. Noté como comenzaba a despertar el demonio en mis pantalones cuando sentí sus manos pasando por mi cabello, mi cuello y mis hombros... gracias al cielo el chasquido de la puerta hizo su aparición; era tan dificil desprenderse de esa miel enajenante, que si una interrupción asi no hubiera aparecido no se que hubiera pasado. Aún tengo la duda de quien pudo haber sido, pero sea quien sea en cierto modo se lo agradesco.

Hace casi un mes que Rukia y yo aceptamos lo que pasaba entre nosotros; nuestra forma de tratarnos no ha cambiado casi en nada, salvo que ahora de maeras muy peculiares ella suele prtarse tierna conmigo de cuando en cuando, y creo que sin notarlo lo hago también. Ya no tengo que ocultar nada, finjir que no estoy celoso cuando se va a misiones sola con Renji, o sentirme raro por preocuparme por ella todo el tiempo, honestamente creo que a ella le encanta, y que siempre fué así, solo que ahora ninguno de los dos tiene que sentir que es extraño o antinatural.

Apesar de que Ichigo y yo apenas comenzamos a "salir" las cosas no han cambiado mucho entre nosotros. Aún sigue siendo un preocupón y sobreprotector de primera, creo que hasta más. Desde que me dijo como se sentía al respecto aprovecho y disfruto a veces ser más cinica y ponerlo celoso, pero también finalmente puedo reclamar a los cuatro vientos mis derechos sobre él.

Es tan sencillo cuando no tengo temor de que mi mirada revele lo que siento, es mejor cuando me esfuerzo por que lo haga; ambos somos muy orgullosos, y no dejaremos de serlo, pero es más hermoso cuando juntos nos esforzamos para que nuestros ojos digan todo por nuestras bocas. Ambos nos sentimos libres y felices, y creo que a final de cuentas eso es lo que importa, aun si quedan algunas piedritas en el camino, creo que a todos nuestros amigos les encantara ver que ya no tienen que usar mas indirectas tontas para que nos demos cuenta.

Después de todo eso, y la fatiga emocional que implicó poder declararme, venía la fatiga mental de tener que decirle a las personas que nos rodean. Como era de esperarse mi padre se dió cuenta en cuanto llegamos a casa ese mismo día, creo que estabamos tan felices que era dificil no ser obvios, y tambien como era de esperarse el viejo loco montó todo un show como una especie de ritual de aceptación de su "tercera hija", de forma muy vergonzosa nos sermoneó a ambos de los peligros del sexo-aun me sonrojo de la vergüenza solo de recordar- y luego bailó frente al poster de mi madre alegando que al fin me había convertido en hombre; Yuzu lloró aun no estoy seguro porqué, me abrazó aferradamente y se llevó a Rukia a la cocina a decirle algo seguramente vergonzoso, por su parte Karin solo dijo que me había tardado mucho y que esperaba que no lo arruinara y luego sonrió muy a su estilo. Tuvimos una especie de cena de celebración, y bueno, creo que mi familia se lo tomó mas apecho incluso que nosotros pero... aun con todas esas tonterías me senti realmente felíz, por que, aunque seguro todavía es pronto para éso, es increíble pensar que ellos ya la ven como parte de nuestra familia, y eso vale mas que nada en este, y en el otro mundo.


End file.
